


Love Me ('Cause I Liv)

by Sashaya



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The scene on the roof ended very different, good different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Never again, God, please never again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me ('Cause I Liv)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> I was made to write this by my cutest Esmerlight. You know I love you dork!
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the iZombie characters._

_Never again, God, please never again._

There is a storm of feelings inside her and she can’t look up. Her eyes are swollen and she’s crying so much. 

“Liv…” his voice is something wonderful, soothing. Something warm. 

“Don’t” that’s the only warning he gets. She can’t deal with him now. “Don’t you…” Liv’s crying again.

Lowell sits beside her, just centimeters away. She’s thankful. He’s close enough to _know he’s there and not dead on the roof._

“What were you thinking?!” she screams at him. Liv looks up and her eyes are filled with rage, sadness. Her soul is broken and hurt and Lowell can only pull her in a tight hug and let her cry.

“I didn’t. I didn’t think” Lowell says. He’s choking – on her sadness or his fear, that maybe _finally_ caught up to him. “I just… It couldn’t be you”

“How dare you! If you want to leave, just leave!” Liv hits him. Once, twice on the chest and she knows she’s hurting him now. She might use a bit of her “special zombie powers” because he deserves it.

God, she saw him get shot. Point blank in the head. And that… that idiot! He looked at her and told her _“I love you”_. She needs to hurt him.

“I love you” Liv says finally. Some of Lowell’s ribs might be broken but she’s going to check him later. “And I hate you. Never do this again. Never”

“I won’t, I promise I won’t” Lowell kisses the top of her head. His hands are shaking when Liv grabs them. She presses a kiss to his still covered in blood pale palm. Her hands are red with his blood. 

Who knew zombie bleed? She could live without this piece of information. 

Liv feels like she could melt into him and the thought is tempting for a few seconds. Who knows, maybe zombies can actually melt together in some super-zombie?

“Liv” Lowell says her name with the usual softness, warmth. Love. She doesn’t know how she’d survive without this. “I’m sorry”

“I still want to murder you” she mumbles into his chest. His lips touches her forehead in the most delicate, soft kiss. 

“Whatever you need” he says.

“I need you” Liv answers and looks up into his blue eyes. He looks breathless and Liv’s watches as a smile blooms on his handsome face. 

She can’t resist. She kisses him – deep and soft, full of promise and of sadness, full of “ _thank you, God, he’s alive_ ”. 

It’s the most intense kiss in her life.

Lowell pulls away and looks at Liv like she’s the only one in color in his monochromatic world and that takes her breath away. 

She would blush if she was still alive. 

“Come on” he stands up and turns the radio on. 

_Love On Top_ fills the flat and Liv laughs.

“You’re a dork” she tells him, when Lowell pulls her up on her feet.

“I detect no lies” he smiles at her.

Liv’s powerless in the face of his happy ( _alive_ ) face and she dances. 

She laughs and twirls. She pulls away and comes back into his arms. She sings along and presses kisses to his lips. 

Liv feels alive and her face should hurt from the amount of smiling. 

“You look most beautiful when you smile” Lowell whispers to her, when the song ends. “I love you”

Maybe she got her happy ending finally. Though, it feels a lot like beginning and isn’t this beautiful?


End file.
